


Alone At Valentine's Isn't Too Bad

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka and Mario meets in a coffee shop at valentine's day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Valentine's Isn't Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).



> To Sanni because you kept me entertained while stuck at the airport :) Love you!!
> 
> Also this was a prompt from otpprompt.tumblr.com that I can't find at the moment...

Luka was sitting at the corner table in his favourite cafè on a cold Tuesday morning with his favourite book in his hands. Who cared that it was valentines day and that he was alone? He certainly didn't. 

Mario was just finishing up his shift when he saw a guy, sitting all alone at the corner table. Feeling bad for him, he poured himself a cup of tea and walked over to join him. Nobody should be alone on a day like today.

"Uhm hi? Is this seat taken?" Mario asked as he reached the table. 

"N...no?" Luka had been so absorbed by his book, that he didn't notice the hot guy from behind the counter had joined him.

"So uhm.. You don't sound like you are from around here? I'm Mario by the way!" Mario reached out his hand to shake Luka's.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Luka! And no I'm not from around here... I just study at Real Madrid University. I'm from Croatia though." Luka blushed a bit. Who could blame him, the guy was insanely hot. 

"Croatia? No way so am I!! I go to Atletico University though... But hey who cares!!" Mario smiled brightly at Luka.

"My friends do... They hate Atletico... Says they are all stuck up idiots who think with their bum instead of their heads..." Luka giggled. 

"Well... I can't say that they are wrong.... Most people are idiots, but some of us are quite okay." Mario's smile almost made Luka's stomach turn to mush.

"Hahaha you are funny!l" Luka picked up his book to put it in his bag when Mario said: "No way you're a Hitchhiker fan, too?" 

"Yeah it's my favourite book... I've read The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy 25 times or more I think."

They kept talking about books for a bit then moved on to movies and music just to discover that they had quite a bit in common. 

When it was time to leave, Mario asked Luka if he wanted to meet later on in the day for dinner and maybe a movie. It was valentines day after all, and Luka seemed like the perfect person to spend it with.

After their classes had finished, Luka was talking to Marcelo and Gareth when he saw Mario waiting for him in front of a red jeep. 

“I figured I'd pick you up so we could talk a bit before dinner... I hope it's okay?" Mario said when Luka reached him. 

"It's perfect!!" Luka gushed as he hugged a slightly blushing Mario.

"Anything for you, Lukita..." He scratched the back of his head. 

"Lukita?" 

"Well... The ending -ita is added onto words to make them even smaller in panocho Spanish..." Mario just blushed even more.

"It's cute, I like it!!" Luka walked over to the passenger side and got into the car.

"Good, because it's staying..." Mario smiled as he drove out from the campus parking lot.

On the way to the restaurant they talked about school and their majors. Luka was studying Art History while Mario was a Biochemistry Major. 

"Can I ask you something?" Mario said while they were waiting for their food to come. 

"Yes sure anything..." Luka smiled and looked at him with his big brown eyes.

"Uhm I know this is kind of crazy since we just met this morning, but I have to ask... Will you... Uh.. Will you be my boyfriend?" Luka beamed at him and all but screamed "YES!!!!"

"Then that's settled..." He learned over the table and pulled Luka into a kiss. They only broke apart when their food arrived. From then on, they laughed and enjoyed the rest of valentines day. 

Maybe being alone at Valentine's isn't too bad after all...


End file.
